Las Pastillas del ¿¡AMOR?
by CelesteUzumaki2718
Summary: Happosai va a Namimori a hacer de las suyas y visitar a Talbot, el cual lo lleva a una reunión de los Vongola, Happosai confunde a Tsuna con una mujer y le da una extraña pastilla que tendrá consecuencias inesperadas. PAREJA: ALL27 ADVERTENCIA: ES INSPIRADO EN UN CAPITULO DE LA SERIE DE RANMA 1/2
1. Chapter 1

_**Espero que les guste, es un mini-croosover ya que no creo que salgan mas personajes de Ranma 1/2 **_

_**el capitulo donde saque las historia es el cap. 53 "las pastillas del amor"**_

_**como saben los personas no me pertenecen espero que les guste! **_

* * *

-. VUELVE AQUÍ PERVERTIDO!

Gritaban furiosas un grupo de mujeres de Namimori armadas (desde diversos artículos para el hogar hasta con distintos tipos de armas y cuchillos) mientras perseguían a un hombre enano tapón, medio calvo y desdentado, con dos mini bigotes y regordete, que vestía un atuendo morado estilo ninja con un cinturón negro. Este hombrecillo llevaba un pañuelo gris sobre su calva cabeza y acomodado bajo de su nariz y atado a un lado de su rostro mientras sobre sus hombros lleva un furoshiki* lleno de ropa interior femenina.

-. JAJAJAJAJA- reía el ancianito divertido y a la vez feliz por su exitosa recolección para sus tesoros

El grupo de mujeres persiguió al hombrecito por varias horas, hasta que el ágil y veloz anciano logro escapar, dejándolas cansadas por la persecución y con un fuerte deseo de venganza creciendo en su interior "_Maldito viejo verde! Ya nos lo pagaras!" _pensaban algunas de las chicas presentes junto con algunos hombres que se habían unido a la cazaría del pervertido al ver, ya fueran sus esposas e hijas o novias perseguir al anciano y que este llevara ropa íntima femenina sobre sus hombros.

Y no muy lejos ahí, viendo todo con una sonrisa en su viejo rostro desde el techo de una casa, Talbot el artesano que trabaja para Vongola, veía divertido como su viejo amigo no había cambiado en nada a pesar de los años.

-. Veo que no cambias, querido amigo- dijo el artesano una vez que sintió la presencia del pervertido a su lado

-. Bueno, yo no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Talbot- respondió el ancianito, examinando sus tesoros con adoración

-. Jajaja tienes razón, me veo más viejo, verdad

-. No te preocupes Talbot, no todos pueden ser como ¡el gran Happosai!- grito con orgullo y soberbia el maestro de artes marciales

-. Como tú digas viejo amigo- finalizo cuando empezaba a emprender su retirada del lugar

-. Oh! ¿Á donde vais Talbot?- cuestión curiosos Happosai mientras empezaba a perseguir al mas alto al ver que este no se detenia

-. A una reunión de los Vongolas

-. ¿Una reunión?

-. Si, el Noveno está haciendo una fiesta para el Décimo jefe de la familia y a otro Mafiosos por haber liberado a los Arcobalenos de sus maldiciones- expreso con alegría mientras recordaba cuando el castaño le pidió ayuda para romper la dichosa maldición

-. Ah... ¿Puedo ir?

-. ¿Por qué motivos si se puede saber?- pregunto alzando una ceja. Voltean por fin al ver más pequeño

-. Que es muy posible que ahí haya hermosas jovencitas esperando por mí- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida grabada en su rostro

-. ... bueno- acepto dudoso

-. ¡SI!

-. Pero no me hago responsable si quieren matarte al final

-. No hay problema, siempre y cuando tenga esto con esto!,- en ese momento saco entre sus ropas una pastilla redonda de color azul fuerte- todo estará bien

-. Esa pastilla es...

-. ¡VAMONOS!- bravo con alegría mientras saltaba

-. _Solo espero que no sea lo que yo creo- _rogo en sus pensamientos Talbot cuando emprendió marcha hacia su destino

Y así, el viejo artesano y el maestro de artes marciales caminaron con destino al castillo que los Vongolas habían rentado para la ocasión, en el transcurso del vieje, Happosai no perdió oportunidad para acosar sexualmente a las jóvenes que pasaban cerca de ellos. Y una vez que llegaron a su destino los viejos amigos se separaron, Talbot fue a saludar al Noveno, mientras que el maestro de artes marciales empezó su importante labor de encontrar y evaluar a las chicas en la fiesta las cuales, para su desgracia, iban muy bien acompañadas o eran solo unas niñas (N/a: Refiriéndose a Yuni y I-pin) e incluso hubo una que casi lo mata con comida envenenada por acercase a decirle "hola".

El pobre Happosai empezaba a entrar en un esto depresivo deplorable por estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas y no poder tocarlas, que hubiera empeorado sino hubiera visto a un "Ángel" entrar al salón de baile,

Su hermoso ángel de cabellos color chocolate, de un perfecto tono de piel perlado y ojos caramelos, de complexión menuda y con un aura de pureza e inocencia natural, prácticamente le gritaba: "ACOSAME" en letras mayúsculas.

Palabras que él no iba a pasar en vano y sin perder un solo minuto más, se arrojó a la cargar de esa hermosas castaña que a pesar que estaba vestida de hombre y llevaba el cabello corto no había duda que era una ¡chica!

-. MI AMOR YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAS- grito al momento de arrojarse al pecho de las castaña solo para ver que era igual de plana que un hombre- no tienes mucho busto... pero no importa- murmuro para después restregar su arrugado rostro en el pecho de la castaña, siendo completamente ajeno al grito que dio la supuesta chica

Por otro lado no muy lejos de ahí

-. ¡Oh Talbot! Que gusto volver a verte- decía alegremente Timoteo cuando estrecho manos con el artesano

-. El gusto es mío Nono- contesto de manera educada- veo que los guardianes del Décimo están con usted y también el Arcobaleno , Varia y Shimon- señalo viendo a los jóvenes detrás el

-. Si, esperamos a Tsunayoshi-kun que fue por un poco de ponche para comenzar la fiesta- finalizo con una sonrisa

Fue entonces que ese chillido inconfundible del Décimo Vongola se escuchó por todo el lugar

-. HIIEEE! ¡NO SOY UNA CHICA! ¡SOY UN CHICO!

Con eso basto que todos los ayeados al castaño corrieran al auxilio del menor, mientras que Talbot pensaba "_por favor que no sea lo que pienso"_ de manera suplicante al momento que emprendía marcha con los demás

De vuelta con Happosai y Tsuna

-. HIIEEE! ¡NO SOY UNA CHICA! ¡SOY UN CHICO!- grito el castaño con horror mientras trataba de alejar al anciano de su cuerpo

-. No me engañas tesoro- decía el anciano- puede que no tengas mucho pecho y estés vestida como hombre, pero...- guardo silencio unos segundo para luego voltearlo a ver con ojos lujuriosos- mi instinto nunca me falla y TU ERES una MUJER!- sentencio gritando más fuerte lo ultimo

Ante las palabras dichas por el viejito Tsuna se quedó en shock, su mente trataba de entender lo había escuchado... _"¿en serio parezco una chica?"_ repasó mientras lloraba internamente

-. JUUDAIME!/TSUNA!/SAWADA!/TSUNAYOSHI!/BASURA!- de la nada escucho varias voces gritando su nombre de diversas maneras provocando que volviera a la realidad

Por su lado, los recién llegados vieron con enfado como su adorable castaño era "manoseado" por un viejo verde, muchos sintieron su sangre hervir ante la sola imagen

-. _"MALDITO PERVERTIDO!"- _pensaron todos sin excepción, fulminando al anciano con la mirada

-. MALDITO VIEJO VERDE! SUELTA AL DÉCIMO AHORA!- grito colérico Hayato al mismo tiempo que arrojaba sus dinamitas al acosador del castaño

Happosai en un rápido movimiento aventó a Tsuna lejos de una patada de la explosión y al mismo tiempo el esquivaba las dinamitas ágilmente, una vez a salvo Happosai vio furioso al peliplata que se atrevió atacarlo a él y a su hermoso ángel

-. Que chico más grosero, mira que atacar aun bella jovencita y aun anciano desvalido, que ruin- dijo de forma melodramática

-. ¿Cómo que viejo desvalido? VIEJO VERDE DE MIERDA!- grito Gokudera con un tic saliendo de su frente al recordar con el anciano vestido de morado restregaba su arrugado rostro el pecho del castaño que seguían en shock en el piso.

-. Pues yo!- grito el a la vez le sacaba la lengua al atacante

-. Maldito- empezó a maldecir el peliplata a diestra y siniestra en voz baja, pero se vio interrumpido cuando Nono poso su mano en el hombro del contrario y daba unos pasos al frente

-. Mis disculpas señor...- se detuvo Timoteo en su disculpa al ver que no sabía el nombre del mayor

-. Happosai

-. Perdone nuestros modales Señor Happosai,- se disculpó Nono para luego continuar- pero ¿nos podría decir a que chica se refiere?- cuestiono al no ver a la chica

-. ¿Cómo que, que chica?-dijo él anciano indignado- Pues ella!- bravo apunto así a Tsuna en el suelo

-. …..- un silencio incómodo se apodero del salón

-. ¿Qué?- cuestiono el maestro marcial

-. Lamento decirle señor Happosai pero "ella" es en realidad un "él"- explico Nono mientras una gota estilo animo salía detrás de su nunca al igual que en los demás presentes

-. ¿eh?- expreso con confusión

-. Que es en realidad un hombre- contesto Reborn a su pregunta no hecha en tono monótono a la vez que caminaba hacia su alumno que seguía en el piso

-. Es mentira!- grito sin poder creérselo

-. No lo es Happosai,- dijo Talbot una vez que se reunió con los demás- él es el Décimo Vongola que te hable – trato de hacer le entender

-. ...- y esta fue la respuesta del mayor ante la impactante declaración de su amigo

Happosai sintió como sus piernas perdían fuerzas y cayó al piso de rodillas mientras bajaba la miranda y empezaba a murmurara palabras si sentido, Talbot no les presto atención y se dedicó a darle plamaditas a su amigo en forma de consuelo, mientras tanto los amigos del castaño corrían al lado del menor y su tutor que trataba de volverlo a la realidad

-. Dame-Tsuna ¿estás bien?- cuestiono Reborn con preocupación

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del menor que solo deseaba volverse una avestruz y meter su cabeza bajo la tierra por la vergüenza, todo el mundo se quedó callado unos minutos hasta que un risita los hizo voltear con Talbot y Happosai, que este último empezaba apararse mientras era rodeado por una poderosa aura llena de decisión

-. Jejeje,- se rio de forma misteriosa para después saltar en el aire mientras buscaba algo en su ropa- COMO SI ME FUERA A ENGAÑAR POR AL COMO ESO!- grito al momento de arrojar una volita azul hacia el castaño a un en el suelo

-. Eh?

Fue lo único que pudo decir el menor cuando sintió algo pasara por su garganta para luego tragarla

-. NO VEAS DÉCIMO VONGOLA!- grito el artesano al momento de cubrirle los ojos la menor un toso de su ropa- HAPPOSAI ¡¿Qué HICISTEIS!?- volvió a exclamar enojado por la acción de su amigo

-. VOLVERA YA LO VERAN!- amenazo el anciano enano al momento que huía de la escena del crimen, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

-. ¿Qué pasa Talbot porque me cubres los ojos?- pregunto el menor después que todos se quedaron callados de pronto

-. Bueno... –comentó el Talbot mientras veía la mejor forma de decirlo- mejor se los explico adentro que si otros se enteran podría llegar a convertirse en algo muy problemático,- al finalizar el castaño quiso levantarse y quitarse la venda pero fue detenido por las manos de Talbot que dijo- pero por su bien, será mejor que no se quite la venda de sus ojos

Con esas palabras Noveno junto La familia del Décimo, Arcobaleno, Varia y Shimon se encaminaron a una de las habitaciones del castillo para platicar en privado con el viejo artesano que solo podía pensar:

-. "_como es posible que Happosai haya hecho algo así con un Don de la mafia y como le explico sin que se altera que si se quita la venda de los ojos se enamorara de la primera persona a quien vea"_

* * *

___*Furoshiki_ es una tela cuadrada, de una amplia gama de colores y diseños, utilizados para el transporte y el almacenamiento de las cosas


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a todas (os), estoy de vuelta! **_

_**Lamento las molestias causadas pero intentare actualizar más rápido que pueda,**_

_**Por favor disfruten el finc!**_

* * *

-. ¿¡QUÉ!?

Se oyó ese grito en todo el castillo rentado por los Vongolas, ¿Por qué? se preguntaran, la razón era que el Décimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi, se la acaba de informar los efectos de ciertas... "pastillas" que había ingerido hace unos minutos, las culas tenían un efecto que el castaño y compañía no se esperaban.

-. HEEEEEIIII! ¿¡POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME TIENEN QUE PASAR ESTAS COSAS A MI!?

**~*Flash Back de Hace 30 minutos*~**

Después de incidente y huida de Happosai, Talbot guiaba al Décimo Vongola (el cual seguía con los ojos vendados) por los pasillos del castilla hasta la primera recamara desocupa que pudiera encontrar, mientras eran seguido por ciertas personas que desde que tuvieron su encontró con el pequeño anciano tenían un humor de perros.

El grupo se paseó por los pasillos del palacio durante de unos 10 minutos hasta que el artesano por fin se decidió a entre en un cuarto, el cual era sin duda el más alejado del evento, una vez dentro el mayor se dispuso a colocar al segando castaño en uno de los muchos sillones que había en el la habitación para después ponerle el seguro a la puerta y una vez seguro que nadie los había seguido o escuchaba se dio media vuelta topándose con los Vongolas y las demás familias que los siguieron ya acomodados en la pequeña sala del cuarto, listo para que el artesano explicara la situación.

-. Y bien Talbot,- hablo Nono que después de un largo tiempo en silencio se encontraba sentado un lado de su heredero- ¿Por qué Tsunayoshi-kun no puede quitarse esa venda de los ojos?

El viejo artesano soltó un gran y cansado suspiro, ya que nunca pensó que algún momento se encontraría en una situación parecida, se quedó callado unos minutos y puso una de sus manos bajo su mentó como dando a tender que estaba buscando la mejor forma de dar la explicación.

-. Habla de una vez basura- dijo Xanxus arto de esperar

-. Deacuerdo... pero, primero promete Decimo que no te alteraras-pido el mayor y una vez que recibió un asentimiento por parte del menor continuo- bueno... la bolita azul que te comiste era una pastilla...

-. ¿Una pastilla?- cuestionó el castaña ladeando la cabeza lindamente

-. Si

-. ¿De qué clase?- pregunto Reborn con cierto tono de amenaza en su voz

-. Del amor

-. ¿Qué?- fue la exclamación general del grupo

-. Ahhh (suspiro) que la pastilla que se comió el Décimo Vongola era una pastilla del amor- explico

-. ¿Cómo que una pastilla del amor?- pregunto Nono siendo el menos aturdido del grupo- por favor explícate Talbot

-. Es algo difícil de explicar...-dijo mientras se rascaba atrás de la cabeza con su mano

-. Pues trata herbívoro- amenazo sacando sus tonfas

-. Bueno la historia se origina en la china antigua cuando un hechicero creo 3 pastillas, y esas 3 pastillas tenían el poder de enamorarte perdidamente de la primera persona del sexo opuesto que vieras después de ingerirla, cada pastilla tenía un efecto diferente pero hacía mucho tiempo que se creía que esas pastillas se habían perdido o que era solo una mito más, hasta que hace ya algunos años hubo un incidente en una de las playas de Japón en el cual una calamar gigante- a la mención de animal todos abrieron de los ojos de la impresión- se enamoró de un anciano, y ese anciano era Happosai.

-. ¿Eso quiere decir que él tiene otra pastilla?- cuestiono Fon

-. No, porque al parecer él intento dar todas la pastillas cuando se enteró de su poder

-. ¿Quieres decir que hay otras personas como Juudaime?

-. No en realidad, como dije antes las pastillas tenían efectos diferentes, por ejemplo una duraba una hora, la otra duraba un día y la última duraba para toda la vida, la primera de una hora la ingirió un joven que se enamoró de una anciana- ante eso algunos pusieron cara de asco y otros de horror- por fortuna sus efectos pasaron rápido antes que pasara algo y después la segunda la de un día la ingirió una jovencita que al parecer no se enamoró de nadie ya que paso toda la tarde con los ojos vendados

-. ¿Y-y la de toda la vida?- pregunto Tsuna con miedo que le dijera que se había comido esa

-. Se la comió la calamar ya mencionada

-. ¿Y entonces cual fue la que se comió la Basura?- pregunto Xanxus que por algún motivo le molestaba el hecho que la basura pequeña se enamorara de otra persona

-. Ninguna- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-. ¿No que se había comido una de esas pastillas?- pregunto Verde con cierto interés, no estaba seguro porque pero ese tema le había llamado la atención

-. Oh, por supuesto que se comió una!- despido divertido el mayor

-. ¿Entonces?- pregunto Enma con curiosidad

-. ¿Entonces qué?

-. Entonces ¿Qué tipo de pastilla se comió el Décimo?- cuestiono esta vez Gokudera con cierta irritación de su voz

-. Una hecha por Happosai

-. ¿Eh?- respondió todo el mundo en el cuarto

-. Bueno verán, -hizo una pausa para según él darle cierto drama- cuando Happosai perdió todas las pastillas originales intento hacer otras iguales

-. Uufff (suspiro) Entonces no hay problema que me quite la venda de los ojos- dijo el menor con cierto alivio al momento que intentaba quitarse la venda de los ojos

-. ¿Qué?- exclamo todo el mundo al ver como el menor se quería quitar la venda de los ojos

-. ¿Qué quieres decir Dame-tsuna?- pregunto Reborn alzando una ceja por la reaccionara de su dame-alumno, ya que no esperaba tomara también la noticia

-. Bu-bueno... Talbot-jiisan dijo que solo sirven en el sexo opuesto ¿no?

-. Hai –contesto el artesano al menor

-. E-eso quiere decir que no corro peligro aquí, porque hay puros hombres-"_solo tengo que mirar a Kyoko-chan y se habrá acabado el problema_"- finalizo con una sonrisa, sin ser consciente de la mirada triste de los presentes en la sala

-. De hecho Décimo Vongola... –dijo Talbot con cierta inseguridad

-. Uhm?- expreso el menor al momento de aflojar el nudo de la venda

-. Solo dije que las pastillas originales sirven en el sexo opuesto- eso bastó para detener todo movimiento del castaño

-. ¿Qué dices?- no le gustaba a donde iba la conversación

-. Que las pastillas hechas por Happosai pueden hacer que te enamores de una persona de tu mismo sexo

Después de decir eso la mente de todos era algo muy parecido a esto:

Procesando... Procesando... Procesando... Analizando... Analizando... Analizando... Analizando... Cargando... Cargando... Cargando...

-. ¿¡QUÉ!?- grito el castaño con horror absoluto siendo otra vez ajeno a la miradas llenas de alegría y malicias de más de uno de los ocupantes del cuarto

***~End del flash Back~***

-. HEEEEEIIII! ¿¡POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME TIENEN QUE PASAR ESTAS COSAS A MI!?

Y así fue como llegamos al presente donde un pobre castaño grita todo histérico con lagrimones saliendo debajo de la venda que cubría sus ojos

-. _"Tal vez no debí decir lo último en voz alta"- _pensó el artesano al ver como casi todos los hombres se levantaban de sus asientos y se acercaban peligrosamente al castaño que parecía un pequeño conejo rodeado por lobos

-. No chilles tanto Dame-Tsuna- replico Reborn escondiendo sus ojos bajo de la faldero de su sombrero mientras sonreía con malicia

-. Décima no están malo!- dijo Gokudera con cierta... ¿¡ALEGRIA!?

-. Oi Tsuna ¿Por qué no te quitas eso de los ojos?- sugirió Yamamoto en un tono que el castaño no supo de cifrar pero su hyper- intuición le decía que desapareciera de ahí porque si no algo muy feo iba a pasar

-. Herbívero...- era la imaginación de Tsuna o Hibari se oía existido

-. Kukufufuf ~ ... –rio Mukuro (en tono pervertido)

-. Escoria, tienes tres segundos para quitarte esas cosa de los ojos antes que te vuele los sesos

-. _"Nah, esto sera interesante"- _pensó el artesano con cierta diversión

* * *

_**GRACIAS POR LEER! ^w^**_

-. Escoria, tiene tres segundo para quitarte esas cosa de los ojos antes que te vuele los sesos


	3. Chapter 3

**Lamento la espera!, intentare actualizar todos mis finc´s lo más pronto**

**posible! así que por favor tenga me paciencia ! sin más disfruten ^_^**

* * *

Pov. De Timoteo (Nono)

_Suma mente interesante... cuando era un niño siempre creí en la magia y esas cosas, pero si alguien me hubiera dicho hace unos tres días que Tsunayoshi-kun iba a ingerir una pastilla que puede hacer que se enamore perdidamente de alguien que vio a primera vista, lo hubiera tachado de loco!... pero también de cierta forma no es tan extraño._

_Parase que Tsunayoshi-kun tiene una increíble habilidad para atraer problemas._

_Como la tiene para atraer a los pervertidos, ¿me meto? O ¿dejo que los guardianes de Tsunayoshi-kun se encarguen de protegerlo mientras se pasen los efectos? Creo que tal vez será dejarlos solos, además sus guardianes han demostrado ser muy eficientes y ha-... saben que, mejor olvídenlo! No había dado cuenta que Tsunayoshi-kun estaba rodeado por un montón de pervertidos._

_Ahora entendiendo porque Iemitsu se preocupa tanto por él._

End del Pov.

Los guardines, Arcobaleno, Varia, e incluso Shimon empezaron a rodear a Tsuna, como lobos a su presa, pero el castaño no lo sabía gracias a la venda en sus ojos pero su hyper- intuición le decía que estaba en grave peligro.

Los todos se empezaban a acercar más y más a Tsuna, cuando de repente Timoteo se paró de su asiento y se puso al frente de Tsunayoshi de forma protectora y con una mirada matadora logro hacer que todos los presentes retrocedieran un paso atrás y manteniendo esa mirada se quedó viendo fijamente a todos en el lugar y con voz increíblemente seria dijo:

-. ¿Estás seguro de tus palabras Talbot?- pregunto sin dejar de ver, de forma amenazadora, a los jóvenes frete a él.

-. Me temo que si- respondió el artesano- el Décimo Vongola estará perdido si se quita esa venda

-. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo duraran esos efectos?, - cuestiono con cierto temor, no solo por la seguridad de Tsunayoshi sino también de Vongola

-. No estoy muy seguro...- dijo pensativo- pero creo que más o menos una semana

-. ¿¡Cómo que una semana!?- grito Tsuna a punto de entrar en pánico

-. Si Decimo una semana... más o menos, pero no se preocupe, creo que Happosai en ese tiempo encontrara a otra persona a quién acosar en su lugar- expreso tratando de darle ánimos

-. ¿y… que pasa si no?- cuestiono Timoteo preocupado por su nieto

Y ante esa pregunta

Todos volvieron a la normalidad, ¿Cómo pudieron olvidar eso? Se preguntaban internamente, ya que con el solo hecho de recordar la cara del viejo pervertido abrazando a Tsuna les provocaban grandes deseos asesinos, deseos que no pasaron desapercibidos ni por Talbot que puso una sonrisa divertida (estilo Reborn)ni por Timoteo quien ante eso, no supo porque, le dio mala espina y agudizo su mirada hacia los jóvenes llenos de hormonas alborotadas que perecían enfadarse al recordar algo

-. "_esto es malo_"- pensó Nono – " _su determinación y espíritu de lucha están creciendo de una forma considerable, si esto sigue así no creo ser capaz de poder proteger a Tsunayoshi-kun_"-finalizo sus pensamientos viendo de reojo a Tsuna (que seguía sentado en el sillón).

Mientras tanto Tsuna se sentía confundido, si confundido, ¿Por qué? Porque no sabía lo que estaba pasando, porque no sabía la repentina presencia de un increíble deseo asesino y lo más importante era que no sabía él porque su Hyper- intuición se había disparado como loca desde que Talbot explico los efectos de las pastillas que le habían hecho ingerir hace un tiempo, quería preguntar "¿Qué pasa?" pero por algún motivo tal vez más haya de su imaginación le daba miedo decirlo, entonces fue en ese momento que sintió una mano posarse en la suya y apretarla fuertemente para después decirle:

-. Prepárate para correr Tsunayoshi-kun- dijo la voz en susurro

-. "¿_Abuelito_?" – pensó Tsuna y antes que pudiera decir cualquier cosa el agarre en su mano se hizo más fuerte.

Nono apretó más la mano de Tsuna para momentos después darle una mirada rápida a todos los varones tratando de memorizar cada una de la posición y lugares en que se encontraban, rápidamente empezó a buscar algo entre los bolsillos de su saco llamando la atención de todos menos la Tsuna por obvias razones.

Reborn levanto una ceja al ver los movimientos de Timoteo "¿_Qué tramara_?" pensó, cuando de repente el rostro del mayor se ilumino de felicidad y sus movimientos pararon sus instintos le dijeron "¿_Qué planeara hacer Nono_?", y justo después de eso, Timoteo mostro una bolita negra y grito:

-. ¡No los dejare ultrajar su pureza!- cunado tiro la bolita al piso

Eso provoco que una gran nube de humo en volviera al cuarto, cosa que tomo desapercibidos a los jóvenes junto con Talbot que empezaron a toser y gritar:

-. ¡Juudaime!- grito Gokudera tratando de encontrar a su precioso Decimo

-. ¡Tsuna!- exclamo Yamamoto haciendo lo mismo que el guardián de la Tormenta

-. Herbívoros no me pisen o los morderé hasta la muerte- dijo más molesto que Hibari

-. Kukukufufu~ ¿De donde habrá conseguido una bomba de humo?

-. ¡Esto es EXTREMO!

-. Basuras

-.¿¡Donde esta Tsuna!?

-. ¡Hay que encontrarlo! ¡Búsquenlo!

-. ¡No toquen a Tsuna ustedes depravados!

-. ¿¡Quién demonios es depravado!?

-. ¡Pues tú!

-. ¡No eres tú!

-. ¡No tú eres!

-. ¡Que no!

-. ¡Que sí!

-. ¡Que no!

-. ¡Que sí!

-. ¡Que no!

-. ¡Que sí!

-. ¡Que no!

-. ¡Que sí!

-. ¡Que no!

-. ¡Que sí!

-. ¡Ya cállense de un puta vez!- grito un voz que nadie pudo identificar quien era- ¡Todos aquí somos depravados!¡solo concéntrense en detenerlos antes que escapen!

Y ante la confunción Nono (que seguía sosteniendo la mano de Tsuna) corrió por la habitación esquivando los ataques de los jóvenes que querían impedir su huida, cuando por fin logro salir se echó a correr más fuerte y sin soltar la mano de Tsuna saco su celular y marco un numera

-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Nono?- se escuchó al otro lado de la línea

-. ¡Oh! Coyote, necesito que traigas el helicóptero en menos de 15 minutos!- grito lo último cuando se dio la vuelta y vio que Tsuna se había tropezado con quien sabe que- y por favor no tardes- ante lo último suspiro y colgó- ¿Tsunayoshi-kun estas bien?- pregunto volviendo hacia el joven cielo en el piso

Entonces como pidió el jefe Vongola en menos de 15 minutos el helicóptero estaba en la entrada del castillo y en pocos minutos después llegaron los dos cielos que lo abordaron, Timoteo le dio una señal a Coyote diciéndole que estaban listo y este le dijo al piloto que ya podía despegar, una vez en el aire el guardián de la tormenta pregunto:

-. ¿Qué paso Nono?

-. Es una larga historia- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- volvió a preguntar

-. Por ahora a casa- Coyote asintió y le dio las indicaciones al piloto- ¡Ah! Y también llama a Iemitsu

-. ¿Al jefe de la CEDEF?- Timoteo solo asintió- ¿Por qué?

-. Digamos que le tengo una misión- contesto con una sonrisa pero esta vez más alegre

-. ¿y de qué trata la misión?- cunado pregunto eso Nono se puso serio y expreso

-. Trata de proteger la virginidad de Tsunayoshi-kun hasta que se case o pasen los efectos de las pastillas mágicas lo que ocurra primero- ante eso la mandíbula de Coyote cayó al piso de la impresión a la vez que una caía detrás de su cabeza y veía con cierto desconcierto a Timoteo que lo sonrió y dijo- pera para a cortar se llamara **D. E. C. I. M. O **

-. EH!?- grito- ¿Por qué Decimo?

-. Porque significa **D**ecidíos **E**special-mente con el **C**ompromiso de **I**mpedir **M**oralidad **O**bscena- Coyote simplemente lo vio como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza- ... solo dile que se trata de su hijo- dijo al ver la expresión de su guardián

Y este último empezó a ponerse en contacto con el rubio jefe del CEDEF viendo con recelo al joven con los ojos vendado que estaba sentado al lado de Timoteo

-. " ¿!_Ahora que hicisteis niño_!?"- pensó el mayor con cansancio

-. Es una larga historia- contesto igual de cansado Tsuna como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos espantando al viejo guardián, quien ya solo se concentró en llamar a Iemitsu y guardar silencio

Y así todos hicieron el largo regreso a casa

* * *

**_No olviden comentar!_**


End file.
